Semira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Semira (disambiguation) |id = 860104 |no = 8043 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 13 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 74, 76, 78, 80 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 73, 75, 75, 77, 78, 79, 80 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 30 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = There is a legend that tells of a wisp named Jack, it was the most powerful and fearful spirit that resided in the deep forest. Semira is the daughter of an elemental blacksmith, beautiful and talented in the art of arcane smithing. It was said that Jack was mesmerized by her looks, and started to take an interest in Semira. One day, Semira returned home to find her father slain by a mad knight he smithed for, for the mad knight had to make sure his weapon can never be reforged. She turned and started to run, the mad knight gave chase and finally cut her down right next to a pumpkin farm. Jack was shattered when he realized what had happened, he decided to save Semira by forging a soul bond with her. Soul bonding requires two physical bodies so Jack took up the physical form of a nearest object, a pumpkin.. and thus, Jack's power was able to keep Semira alive. Semira didn't struggle to understand what had happened, for she had known for a long time that Jack had always been there. From Jack, she learnt the dark arts that he knew. |summon = We will aid you in your dark travels.. |fusion = We can only grow stronger as one.. |evolution = | hp_base = 2930 |atk_base = 1120 |def_base = 950 |rec_base = 1185 | hp_lord = 4200 |atk_lord = 1395 |def_lord = 1225 |rec_lord = 1425 | hp_anima = 4643 |rec_anima = 1307 |atk_breaker = 1513 |def_breaker = 1107 |atk_guardian = 1277 |def_guardian = 1343 |rec_guardian = 1366 |def_oracle = 1166 | hp_oracle = 4023 |rec_oracle = 1602 | hp_bonus = 400 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 120 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 8 |ls = Spiteful Aura |lsdescription = 30% boost to ATK for Light & Dark |lstype = Attack |bb = Daunting Burst |bbdescription = 8 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies and probable chance of Poison, Paralysis, Curse & Weak |bbnote = 40% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 140 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 860105 |evomats1 = 60123 |evomats2 = 860034 |evomats3 = 870034 |evomats4 = 60122 |evomats5 = 60143 |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Semira 1 }}